Manhid
by behindthosewalls
Summary: Nasaktan siya dahil sa pagibig ng iba ang hindi niya alam mayroon pang ibang nasasaktan dahil sa kamanhiran niya...sasusaku


A/N: isang panibagong sasusaku fic

**A/N: isang panibagong sasusaku fic! Magreview kayo ha..medyo ooc at korni.. Enjoy…)**

**Dedicated kay .angelfromvenus. **

**Diskleymer: hindi akin ang naruto at ang kantang sana..happy?**

_Thoughts.._

_**Song…**_

"Haha!Lapad noo!lapad noo!" walang tigil na pangaasar ng isang grupo ng mga gusgusing bata sa isang batang babae.

"Ahuhuhuhu…." Hagulgol ng batang inaasar sa ilalim ng isang cherry blossom tree.

Halos araw-araw na lang na ginawa ng Diyos eh, walang ibang ginawa ang mga batang ito kundi asarin at paiyakin si Sakura dahil sa kanyang malapad na noo. Sinubukan niyang lumaban minsan, ngunit dahil sa nagiisa lang siya, iyon, bugbog sarado siya. Kaya ngayon, eto, wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi umiyak. Umiyak lang ng umiyak.

"Lapad noo! Lapad noo!"

"Ahuhu..ta-tama na nga! Wa-wala naman a-akong ginawagawa sa i-inyo eh"

"Eh, ang lapad ng noo mo eh, wala kang magagawa!Wahahahahaha!" pangbubully ng isang mukhang bakulaw na batang babae.

"Wahahahahaha!"

"Hoy! Tigilan niyo nga siya!" sigaw ng isang batang lalake sa di kalayuang lugar.

Tumigil sa katatawa ang mga bata at lahat sila, maging si Sakura ay napatingin sa pinanggalingan ng boses.

"Hah!" Nagulat ang mga bata sa taong kanilang nakita. Hindi dahil sa nakakita sila ng isang batang mas malapad pa ang noo kaysa kay Sakura o dahil sa nakakita sila ng multo kundi dahil hindi basta-basta ang batang nakita nila. Pinapantasya siya ng mga babae at iniidolo ng ibang lalake.- Si Uchiha Sasuke. Siya lang naman ang nagtanggol kay Sakura.

"Huh? Eh ano naman kung si Sasuke yan ha? Wala siyang karapatang pigilan tayo sa ating kagustuhan!"sigaw ng isang lalakeng itim ang buhok.

"Oo nga!" Sigawan ng mga batang kasama ng lalake.

"Tigilan niyo siya kung ayaw niyong masaktan!" pananakot ni Sasuke sa mga bata.

"Wahahaha! Hindi mo kami kaya noh!Rarrr"

"Talaga lang ha? At sino ba kayo upang sabihing hindi ko kayo kaya ha?"

"Awoooo!" Sigaw ng mga Spartans este mga bully.

"Ah ganun ha…Hn" naghanda na si Sasukeng manuntok. Samantalang ang mga batang pa-epsi naman ay nagtinginan sabay ngumiti.

"Okay guys formation!" pangunguna ng batang lalakeng itim ang buhok.

"Awoo!" sigaw muli ng mga batang tila ginagaya ang pelikulang 300 dahil kanina pa silang sigaw ng sigaw ng 'awoo'. Anyway, iyon, naghanda na sa pakikipaglaban ang mga bata at nagkaroon na ng riot. Napatitig na lang si Sakura sa pangyayari.

"Awoo! Awoo!"

**Wapak!**

**Kablam!**

**Hayaa!**

**Bugug!**

Matapos ang ilang saglit, knock out ang mga kalaban ni Sasuke. Lahat sila ay nagtamo ng pasa at sugat. Bumangon ang mga napatumbang bata at tumakbong papalayo.

Si Sakura naman nanglalaki pa rin ang mga mata habang nakatitig sa mga batang nagtatakbuhan. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa pangyayari. Napasmirk naman si Sasuke at nilapaitan ang batang babae.

"Hoy ayos ka lang ba?"

"Huh? Ah..oo"

"Hn, dapat lumaban ka"

"lu-lumaban ako dati kaso…"

"binugbog ka nila?"

"oo"

"hn, edi simula ngayon ipagtatanggol na kita."

"Ta-talaga?"

"Hn"

"Salamat! Ako nga pala si-"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ah, hehe, paano mo nalaman?"

"Eh, kilala kita eh"

"Ay ganun? Hehe"

"Ako nga pala si Sasuke"

"Ah, salamat ha!" sagot niya sabay tawa.

Ngumiti naman si Sasuke. At mula noon, nagging matalik na magkaibigan na sila.

..xxooxx…

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" sigaw ni Sakura habang kumakaway at tumatakbo papalapit sa binata.

"Hn. Late ka na naman"

"Ah, eh, hehe… So-sorry huh" hingal " kasi na-napuyat" hingal "ako eh" utal utal na sabi niya na halos nakalabas na ang dila dahil sa sobrang hingal.

"Hn. Alam mo ba kung gaano ako katagal naghintay?" sagot ni Sasuke na naka-cross arms sa kanyang dibdib at nakatingala.

"Ah, eh, mga isang oras at kalahati?" pa-inosenteng tanong ng dalaga.

"Eksakto" malamig na sagot ni Sasuke sabay naglakad papalayo.

"Hoy! Teka lang naman!" sinundan na lamang ng dalaga ang gwapong Uchiha at naglakad sila patungo sa kanilang eskwelahan.

..xxooxx..

"Magandang umaga!" bati ni Sakura sa kanyang mga kaklase pagpasok sa kanyang classroom.

"Magandang umaga rin saku-chan!" sagot ng blondieng si Naruto.

"Mornin'!" bati rin ni Hinata sa kanya.

"Magandang umaga sakura, magndang umaga sasuke-kun" sambit ni Ino, isa pang bestfriend ni Sakura na lagi ring nandiyan para ipagtanggol siya. Naks…

"Hn" lamang ang sagot ng pogi sabay baba ng kanyang bag at umupo siya sa kanyang upuan.

"Ma-magandang u-umaga Ga-Gaara" nahihiyang bati ni Sakura sa kanyang crush sabay nagblush siya.

"magandang umaga" malamig na sagot ng binata sa kanya.

Ngumiti naman sabay lalong namula si Sakura. At umupo na siya sa kanyang upuan na para bang lumulutang sa alapaap ang kanyang pakiramdam.

Si Sasuke naman, iyon, ang sama ng tingin kay Gaara dahil sa…uhm.. selos? Oo tama, selos. Hmmm…

Naktitig naman si Ino kay Sakura at Sasuke sabay smirk. Alam niya kasi na mahal ni Sasuke si Sakura kaya naman grabe na lang kung tumaas ang blood pressure ni Sasuke sa galit dahil kay Gaara.

At iyon, pumasok na ang kanilang titser na lagi ring late, tulad ni Sakura, at nagturo ng mga jutsus, techniques, strategies at kung anu-ano pang kachorbahan. So, to make this scene short, nagklase silang maghapon. At ayon, uwian na. Sabay na naglalakad pauwi ang mag bespren ng maalala ni Sasuke na naiwan niya ang kanyang libro sa loob ng kanilang klasroom. So iyon, bumalik siya upang kunin ang kanyang libro habang si Sakura ay naghihintay sa ilalim ng Sakura tree.

Papasok na sana si Sasuke ng biglang…

"Break na tayo!"

"What? Babe, bakit naman?'

"Gaara, ano ba, we don't have time for each other. You're boring"

"Karin, please, give me a second chance."

"No. Ayaw ko na sa'yo. It's over, period." Sagot ng balahurang apat ang mata sabay tayo sa kinauupuan niya.

"babe, wait lang"

"Hmpf" aba! Pahabol epek pa tong balahurang ito! So, iyon, nagwalk out si Karin at naiwan sa classroom nang mag-isa si Gaara. Saktong pagalis ni Karin pumasok sa loob ng classroom si Sasuke at kinuha ang kung ano mang librong kukunin niya sabay alis na din.

"Hindi ko talaga alam kung anong nagustuhan ng Sakurang yan sa walang kilay na Gaarang yon." Bulong ni Sasuke sa sarili.

..xxooxx..

"Oi sasuke! Bakit ngayon ka lang huh? Alam mo bang nilalamok na ako dito?!"

"Hn"

"Iyan lang isasagot mo? Ang tagal mong bumalik mula doon sa klasroom habang ako-"

"Bakit, sa palagay mo ba kanina hindi ako naghintay ng matagal huh?"

"Ah, eh, hehe" na lamang ang nasagot ng dalaga sabay kamot sa ulo niya. Tama nga naman si Sasuke. Ngayon nga lang siya nagtagal ng halos trenta minutos at grabe pa siyang magreklamo.

"Huh?" napatulala si Sakura.

Nagulat naman si Sasuke sa biglang pamumula ng mukha ng kaibigan niya kaya lumingon siya sa direksyon ng tinititigan ng dalaga.

Kaya naman pala. Si Gaara lang naman pala ang nakita ni Sakura. Syempre, tameme ang dalaga. Parang nakakita ng anghel.

Habang si Sasuke naman, parang nakakita ng aswang. Banas na banas siya sa binata. Ewan ko ba pero ang laki talaga ng galit niya dito.

"Ga-gaara!" Sigaw ni Sakura sabay kaway sa lalakeng pula ang buhok.

"Tch" lamang ang sagot ni Gaara. Tapos, iyon tuloy-tuloy na siya sa kanyang paglalakad.

Sinundan naman ni Sakura ng tingin ang kanyang crush. Ang laki ng ngiti niya at ang mga mata naman niya ay kumikinang. Pulang pula rin ang mga pisngi niya at biglang may lumabas na bulaklak at rainbow sa paligid. In short, nangangarap na namang muli si Sakura.

"Sakura"

"Ga-gaara?" Tila sabog si Sakura. Ano bang magagawa natin? Inlab eh.

"Sakura.."

"…."

"Sakura!"

At hindi na nakapagtimpi si Sasuke kaya iyon, binatukan niya ang dalaga. Bigla namang nawala ang mga pasibol na bulakak at mga bahaghari sa paligid. Bumalik na rin si Sakura sa Earth at mukhang hindi na siya bangag.

"Aray"

"Hn"

"Bakit mo naman ginawa yun huh?!"

"Hn"  
"Hoy! Sagutin mo nga ako!"

"Kasi, kung hindi ko ginawa yun baka tuluyan ka nang malunod."

"Eh?!"

"Basta. Tch." At muling iniwan ni Sasuke ang dalaga.

"Hoy teka!" Sigaw niya sabay habol sa best friend niya.

..xxooxx..

"Oh, dito na ako! May dadaanan pa kasi ako. Ja!" Paalam ng dalaga sabay takbo.

"Hn." At naglakad na rin pauwi si Sasuke.

Habang masayang naglalakad si Sakura, may nakita siyang hindi niya inaasahan.

Sa isang bench, sa may park nakita niya ang pinakaiibig niyang si Gaara. Magisa ito at tila malungkot. Tsk, epekto ito malamang ng isang malupit na breakup.

Eto namang si Sakura, dali-daling kinuha ang kanyang salamin at nag-ayos ng buhok. She sighed then naglakad siya towards the man of her dreams.

"Gaara?"

"Ugh, ikaw pala."

"Ahm, bakit parang, uhm, malungkot ka?"

"Ah…"

"Ahm, okay lang ba sa'yo kung itanong ko?"

"Oo naman. Upo ka muna"

_Whaaat? Syempre! Tatabihan kita!_

Wow, so kilig naman ang lola. Well, grab na lang ng opportunity, tuwang-tuwa naman siyang tumabi sa poging crush niya. Kilig to the max ang lola. Hayy…love nga naman.

"Ahm, ano bang nangyari?"

"Ah, si Karin kasi, break na kami."

"Ah, ganun ba? Sayang naman" _Yes! yahoo! Break na sila ni babaeng apat ang mata! Pinakamasayang araw ko! Wahahaha!_

"Oo"

"Ba-bakit kayo nagbreak?" _Mwahahaha! _

"Ah, kasi, wala na raw akong oras para sa kanya. Ewan ko dun"

"Ah, ganun ba? Wag mo na masyadong dibdibin marami naming ibang girls diyan na magmamahal sa'yo ng tunay" _tulad ko!_

"kung sa bagay, tama ka. Kaso, mahal ko siya eh"

"Ah, ganun ba? Lilipas rin yan. Makakamove on ka rin" _Dahil mapapasa-akin ka na!_

Ngumiti si Gaara sabay harap sa kanya. "ah, salamat ha."

"Ah..eh..hehe..wala yun"

Tatayo na sana si Sakura nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Gaara. Namula naman ang dalaga. Well, anong magagawa natin, it's one of her dreams.

"Ah, hehe" na lamang ang nasabi ni Sakura.

"Ay, sorry."

"hi-hindi, ayos lang" _gusto ko pa nga eh_

"Ah…"

"Ahm, Gaara, una na ako sa'yo. Uuwi na kasi ako. Ja!"

"ja!"

Tumayo na si Sakura at tumakbong papauwi. Kilig na kilig ang lola. Ganyan talaga…

..xxooxx..

"Sasuke-koooon!"

"Hn"

"Maaga ako ngayon!" proud na sabi ng dalaga sabay punas ng pawis sa kanyang malapad na noo.

"Late ka ng sampung minuto"

"Hehe"

"Pinakamaagang record mo"

"Hai! At least hindi isang oras!"

"Kahit na ba, late ka pa din. Sira ba ang mga relo sa bahay niyo at hindi ka makabangon ng maaga?"

"Huh?"

"Sabi ko na nga ba.Tch"

"Ang kapal din naman ng tinga mo boy, hindi sira relo sa bahay namin noh!"

"Alam ko na, pinaglihi ka sa pagong"

"Aba! Wala ka ring kasing hambog kang honghang ka! Brrr…"

"Hn" At muli na naman niyang iniwan ang dalaga.

"Teka! Anak ng! Lagi mo na lang akong iniiwan!" sigaw niya sabay habol muli sa kaibigan.

..xxooxx..

Sa klase nila…

Habang nasa lala land si Sakura, may biglang kumalabit sa kanya. Napatingin naman siya sa kanyang likuran. Si Gaara pala.

"Ah, ba-bakit?"

"Salamat ulit kahapon huh"

"Ah, yun ba? Wala yun" sagot niya sabay blush.

Ang hindi nila alam, kanina pang nakamanman si Uchiha Sasuke sa kanilang dalawa. Naguusok na ang ilong at tenga nito sa sobrang galit.

..xxooxx..

Lunch time, sa table nila..

Takam na takam na si Naruto sa nilalamon niyang ramen, sina Ino at Hinata naman, iyon, kain lang ng sandwich, si Sasuke easy lang sa kinakain niyang spaghetti while si Sakura, kanina pang pinaglalaruan ang spaghetti sa harapn niya. She's smiling and blushing habang tinitwirl yung spag sa fork niya. As usual, nangangarap. (Imagination please...)

At dahil sa halos wala pang bawas ang kinakain ni Sakura, napatitg silang lahat sa kanya. At syempre, dahil sa 'nangangarap' nga si Sakura, hindi niya namalayang kanina pa siyang tinititigan ng mga kaibigan niya.

"Sakura" tawag ni Sasuke kay Sakura.

"lalalala" patuloy na pag kanta ni Sakura habang pinaglalaruan ang pagkain niya.

"Sakura-chan?" Si Hinata naman ang tumawag sa kanya this time.

"Sakura!" Sigaw muli ni Sasuke.

"lalalala"

At muli, hindi na naman nakapagtimpi si Sasuke kaya yun, binatukan ang dalaga.

"Aruy"

"Hn"

"Bakit mo naman ginawa yon ha?!"

"Sabog ka"

"Ha?!"

"Kumain ka na nga lang"

"Woshou selos ka lang eh" pangaasar naman ni Ino.

Tinitigan naman siya ng masama ni Sasuke. Binigyan niya ito ng 'manahimik-ka-kung-gusto-mo-pang-mabuhay-look'. At syempre, dahil sa takot, nanahimik si Ino. Pero, nahuli niya ang tunay na nadarama ng binata. Kaya iyon, napasmirk siya.

_Wahahaha sabi na nga ba, nagseselos ka! _Sabi ng utak ni Ino.

_Tch, hindi ako nagseselos!Grrrr…_ Sagot naman ni Sasuke. Wow, psychic?hehe…

**Briiiiiiiing!**

Pangbubulabog ng bell sa mga estudyante. Isang sign na tapos na ang lunch break. Tumayo na silang lima at sa kabutihang palad, naubos naman ni Sakura ang pagkain niya.

..xxooxx..

Sa klase naman nila…

"Sakura"

"Hmmm?"

"Pwede ba tayong magkita mamaya?" Pangaaya ni Gaara kay Sakura. Bagamat dismissal time na, marami pa ring estudyante sa room. So, heto si Sakura, kasulukuyang inaayos ang gamit niya nang bigla siyang ayain ni Gaara.

"Seryoso ka?"

"Oo"

"Wow, sige ba" Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Sakura. Fianally, kahapon niyakap siya ni Gaara, ngayon naman inaaya siyang lumabas. Dream come true! So,iyon, pumayag si Sakura.

"Kita tayo mamayang 6:00 sa park."

"Si-sige"

"I'm expecting you to come" pa romantic na sabi ni Gaara.

Ngumiti naman si Sakura. Napatingin si Gaara sa isang babaeng apat ang mata na kanina pang nakatitg sa kanila. Sa sobrang bagsik ng tingin niya eh, kulang na lang lamunin niya nang buhay ang dalawa. Ngumiti naman si Gaara. Naaamoy niyang nagseselos ang **EX**-girlfriend niya.

..xxooxx..

"Ga-gaara?"

"Oh,nandito ka na pala"

"Ah, ehehe.. Pasensiya na kung late ako ha"

"Ayos lang yun." Pa cool na sabi ng binata.

Lumapit naman si Sakura sa kanya. Well, sa totoo lang, nagandahan si Gaara kay Sakura. Pano kasi, halatang pinaghandaan ni Sakura ang pagpunta niya doon. Naka white floral dress siya na above the knee tapos nakahead band siya na yellow. O di ba? Simple pero maganda. Nginitian naman siya ni Gaara.

"Ang ganda mo ah" malambing na sabi ni Gaara sa kanya.

"Wow, ta-talaga? Ehehe" _Wahaha…narinig mo yon Karin?? Maganda raw ako!_

"Syempre naman"

"Sa-salamat" At iyon, nagholding hands sila at nagdate. Ehem, nagdate.

Ang hindi nila alam, nandoon din si Karin, a.k.a. apat na mata. Of course, nakita niya ang dalawang magkasama. At hindi lang sila basta magkasama, magka holding hands pa sila. Selos to the max naman ang kontrabida. Kaya iyon, naghanap ng gagamitin si Karin. Sa kasamaang palad, walang gustong sumama sa kanya. Kawawang nilalang.

"Ah, Sakura"

"hmmm?"

"Alam mo kasi, gusto kita" pagtatapat ng binata sa kanya.

Nabilaukan naman si Sakura sa kinakain niya."H-ha? Se-seryoso ka?"

"Syempre naman"

"Eh di ba mahal mo si Karin?"

"Nag-move on na ako. Tulad ng advice mo"

"Whaaaat?" _Yes! Hahahaha! Dream come true!_

"Oo, tama ang narinig mo"

"Wow"

"Pero, kung ayaw mo sa akin, ayos lang naman pero sana-"

"Gusto rin kita" nahihiyang sabi ni Sakura sa binata.

At ayon, nagyakapang muli ang magkaibigan este mag jowa na pala. Habang tuwang tuwa si Sakura sa pangyayari, si Karin naman eh nagaapoy na at umuusok ang bumbunan na parang takore.

At, matapos ang eksenang ito, iyon, tuluyang nagapoy si Karin sa galit habang si Sakura naman ay hinatid pauwi ni Gaara.

"Sa-salamat ha"

"nag-enjoy ka ba?"

"Syempre naman"

"Ako din eh, sige, bye honey"

"Ah, hehe, bye din" sabay hinalikan siya nito sa pisngi. Namula namang parang kamatis ang dalaga.

"Bu-bye! hehe" na lamang ang nasabi niya. At tuluyan nang umuwi ang binata.

..xxooxx..

Dismissal time, nagaayos na ng gamit ang mga natitrang estudyante. Silang limang magkakatropa na lang ang natitra sa classroom. Tahimik ang paligid nang biglang…

"Sakura!Sakura!" Tili ni Ino.

"Huh? Bakit?" nagtatakang tanong ni Sakura.

"Totoo ba? Totoo ba?"

"Ang ano?"

"Na kayo na ni Gaara?"

"HA?!" biglang singit ni Sasuke.

"Ugh…" ninenerbyos na sagot ni Sakura.

"Kelan pa?" excited na tanong naman ni Ino.

"ahm, kahapon lang"

"Takteng yan, bakit di mo sinabi sa akin huh?!" Galit na tanong ni Sasuke. Nadarama na ang tension sa paligid.

"Ba-bakit ba? Kailangan ko bang sabihin sa'yo lahat huh?" Asar na sagot ng dalaga.

"Easy ka lang" panghihinahon ni Ino sa kaibigan.

"Hn."

"Ganyan ka naman lagi eh! Puro 'hn' lang sinasagot mo. Ano bang problema mo?!"

"Ikaw"

"Ako?"

"Oo"

"At ano bang ginawa ko sa'yo?"

"Tanungin mo sarili mo" _manhid!_

"Peste" at iyon, nanahimik na sina Sakura at Sasuke. Si Ino naman, nakatitg lamang sa dalawa.

"Sakura, ayos ka lang ba?"

"Hmpf" tumayo na si Sakura at iniwan ang classroom. Sinundan naman siya ni Ino.

"Hui, okay ka lang ba?" sambit muli ni Ino sa kaibigan.

"Ayos lang"

"Sigurado ka?"

"Si Sasuke kasi eh, epal. Nakakainis!"

"Concerned lang naman si Sasuke sa'yo eh."

"Duh, concerned ba yan? Kelan pa?"

"Mula nung nagging magkaibigan kayo. Ano ka ba girl, alam mo namang mahal na mahal ka niyan eh"

"Syempre, kaibigan niya ako eh"

Napa sigh na lamang si Ino.

"Sabi mo eh" At ayon, sabay na silang umuwi.

Habang si Sasuke naman….

"Ano bang nangyari?" Tanong ng kumag na si Naruto.

"Mag-on na sila"

"Sino?" tanong naman ni Hinata.  
"Sakura at Gaara"

"Waaah? Pumatol si Sakura sa walang kilay?" gulat na gulat na usisa ni Naruto.

"Oo"

"Kaya naman pala galit na galit ka eh…No wonder" sabi naman ng mahinhing dalaga.

"Hindi lang naman yun eh."

"Huh? Eh ano pa ang rason at nagalit ka kay Sakura?" tanong muli ng blondie.

"Ginagamit lang siya ni Gaara para pag selosin si Karin"

"Paano mo naman nalaman?"

"Narinig kong naguusap sina kankuro at Gaara nung isang araw."

"Tapos?"

"Ang sabi ni Kankuro sa kanya…." Nagsimula nang magkwento si Sasuke.

_flashback_

"_Bro, paano ko ba mapapaibig muli si Karin?" tanong ng binatang pula ang buhok._

"_Bro, easy lang yan, pagselosin mo siya."_

"_Huh? Paano?"_

"_Edi, maghanap ka ng girl na pwede mong gamitin then, pag napag selos mo na si Karin, ligawan mo siya ulit then break up with the girl na ginamit mo. That easy"_

"_Hmmmm… pwede na rin. Salamat bro!"_

"Napaka-lapastangan naman ng mukhang addict na Kankuro na yan!" pa-galit na sabi ni Hinata.

"Dapat maagapan ko ang kalokohan ng Gaarang yan bago pa tuluyang mahulog si Sakura" Naglalagablab na sabi ni Sasuke.

..xxooxx..

"May announcement ako sa inyo na dapat ninyong marinig at kung hindi kayo susunod sa akin malalagot kayo kaya kung pwede bumalik na kayo sa inyong mga upuan!" pananakot ni Kurenai sa magugulong mga estudyante.

Humupa na ang ingay ng mga estudyante at nagsimla na siyang magsalita.

"Ehem, magkakaroon tayo ng band quest sa march 27. Yung mga gustong sumali magpalista na kayo sa akin. At least four dapat ang members niyo. Okay?"

"hai!" sagot ng mga estudyante.

"Hoy Sasuke sali tayo!"pangaaya ni Naruto sa kanya.

"Hn"Nung una walang pake si Sasuke ng biglang may lumabas na bombilya ng ilaw sa kanyang ulo. Ping!

"Huh? Ano? Payag ka na?"

"Oo"

"Hanep! Sigurado akong may laman na namang kakaiba iyang utak mo. Hmmm..anyway, dahil payag ka na simulan na nating magensayo mamaya!"

"Sige ba."

..xxooxx..

Mag-isang naglalakad pauwi si Sakura nang may makita siyang kakaiba sa likod ng puno. Isang lalakeng pula ang buhok at isang babaeng mukhang balahura. Namukhaan niya ang dalawa kaya lumapit siya. At may nakita siyang di niya inaasahan.

Naghahalikan sina Gaara at Karin.

"agh.." lamang ang nasabi ni Sakura. Para bang binuhusan siya ng isang tipak ng tae sa ulo niya.

Dali-dali siyang tumakbo papalayo sa puno. Hindi niya inaasahang lolokohin lang pala siya ng kumag na walang kilay na yon. Pero, ayaw niyang mag-isip ng masama kaya naisip niyang kausapin na lamang si Gaara kinabukasan.

..xxooxx..

"Gaara"

"yep honey?"

"Nakita ko kayong naghahalikan ni Karin kahapon."

"Ah, yun ba? Nagulat nga rin ako sa ginawa niya eh. Hindi ko inaasahang halikan niya ako nang ganun. Kaya lang naman kami nagkita sa ilalim ng puno para magbati kaso sabi niya mahal pa raw niya ako kaya iyon, hinalikan niya ako ng biglaan." Pa inosente effect na pagpapaliwanag ni Gaara.

Si Sakura naman, iyon, parang utouto naniwala kaagad.

"Ah, ganun ba? Hehe"

_Tch, buti naniwala siya._

..xxooxx..

"Sakura"

"Ah, sasuke"

"Bakit ka umiiyak?" huwebes nang hapon noon, mag-isang naka-upo si Sakura sa bench umiiyak. Pauwi na si Sasuke nang Makita niya ang kaibigan niya. Hindi niya ito matiis kaya, iyon nilapitan niya.

"Wa-wala"

"Pwede ba yun? Iiyak ka nang walang dahilan?"

"Eh, kasi,"

"Si Gaara?"

"Oo"

"Ano namang ginawa niya?"

"Na-nakita ko silang magkasama ni Karin sa isang restaurant kanina. Na-nagsusubuan pa sila"

"Hn. Wag ka na kasing magpaloko sa lintek na yon. Niloloko ka lang niya."

"Pe-pero"

"Ano ka ba, maganda ka, maraming iba diyan" _tulad ko…_

"Eh, ma-mahal ko siya eh" at muling tumulo ang luha ng dalaga.

"Tama na nga yan. Lalo kang papanget niyan. Nasaan na ba yang Gaara na yan ng mabugbog ko na…"

"Sasuke,"

"Joke lang. Tama na huh. Alam mo namang ayaw ko sa lahat yung umiiyak ka eh."

Ngumiti si Sakura. "Salamat"

..xxooxx..

"Hoy Sakura" Tawag ni Ino. Biyernes noon at pumasyal sina Hinata at Ino sa bahay ni Sakura upang maki-jamming whatsoever.

"hmmm?"

"Alam mo, napansin kong madalas pa ring magkasama sina Karin at Gaara. Isang beses pa nga nakita ko sila sa park, magkaholding hands chuva."

"Ha?"

"Oo pramis. Madalas ko kaya silang makitang magkasama."

"Oo nga saku-chan. Nakita ko rin sila nung isang araw sa Ichiraku eh" singit naman ni Hinata.

"Ga-ganun ba?" lamang ang naisagot ng dalaga.

"Oo kaya alam mo, sa palagay ko mas maganda kung makipag break ka na doon sa Gaara na yon." Advice naman ni Ino sa bestfriend niya.

"Ha? Eh, di ko kaya yon"

"Huh?! Di kaya?! Dah, ano ka ba. Simula't sapul pa lang, niloloko ka na nang kumag na yan. Advice ko lang sa'yo humiwalay ka na diyan bago pa man mahuli ang lahat. Bago pa tuluyang mawasak ang puso mo" pangangaral ni Ino kay Sakura.

"Pe-pero"

"Saku-chan, tama si Ino. Maraming nandiyan para sa'yo" sambit naman ni Hinata sa kaibigan.

"Salamat ha, kaso, mahal ko talaga siya eh"

"Hayyy..ewan ko sa'yo. Bahala ka"

..xxooxx..

Hapon noon, dismissal time. Sina Gaara at Sakura na lang ang natitira sa kanilang classroom.

"Gaara"

"Oh? Ano?"

"Magbreak na tayo"

"Huh? Bakit naman?"

"Walang kwenta tong relasyon natin. Besides, hindi mo naman ako mahal diba? Ginamit mo lang ako para pagselosin yang Karin mo"

"What are you talking about?"

"Duh, pa-english English ka pa. Hindi bagay sa'yo. Buti pa, magbreak na tayo"

"Saan mo naman nakuha iyang ideya na yan na ginagamit lang kita?"

"Anak ng tomay, anong akala mo sa akin tanga? Alam ko sikreto mo no"

Sigh of defeat. "tama ka. Hindi kita mianahal at walang patutunguhan ang relasyon natin, so thanks for the time"

"Thanks for the time your face, manggagancho"

At iyon, tuluyan nang umalis si Sakura sa classroom nila.

..xxooxx..

March 27, 6:00 ng gabi. Malapit nang magsimula ang bandquest. Naghahanda na sila Sasuke at ang kanyang banda habang sina Hinata at Sakura ay nakatayo sa madla.

"Sana manalo sina Ino-chan!" Masayang pagsasalaysay ni Hinata.

"Oo nga. Excited na ako!" Sagot naman ni Sakura.

"Mic test" si Sasuke ang nagsalita.

"Waaaaaah!" tilian ng mga fangirls ni Sasuke.

Binigyan naman sila ni Sakura ng isang 'tumigil-kayo-kung-ayaw-niyong-mapunta-sa-ilalim-ng-mundo' death glare.

Pero, kaunti lang ang nanahimik at tuloy pa rin sa pagtili ang ibang fangirls. Ewan ko ba pero asar na asar si Sakura sa mga fangirls ng bespren niya.

Punong-puno na ang gym ng mga tao. Ang mga fangirls ay nagtitlian na at ang mga fanclubs ay parami na nang parami.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, you will see an extraordinary band fest! Mga lalaki at babae, bakla at tomboy, matatanda at bata, kalbo at nakapostiso kumapit kayo dahil maguumpisa na ang palabas ngayong gabi! At para sa unang banding tutugtog…Let's all welcome the honghangs with their song sana! Batong bato na ba kayo? Rackrakan na!"

At natapos na ring magsalita ang emcee at pumasok na sina Sasuke sa stage.

Nagsalita muna si Sasuke..

"Ang awiting ito ay dinededicate ko sa taong pinakaiibig ko. Sana mapansin mo ang sasabihin ko"

_Tinaktak_ na ni Naruto ang kanyang drumsticks ng tatlong beses sabay nag intro na si Ino sa kanyang gitara. Ang nasa bass naman ay si Shikamaru at syempre ang sa vocals ay si Sasuke.

_**Hindi ko talaga alam  
Kung bakit na naman ganyan  
Mata ay luhaan.**_

**_'Di ba sabi ko sayo  
Wag na wag ka nang paloloko  
Sa boyfriend mo na mukhang gago_**

_**'Di mo ba nakikita?  
At 'di ka ba nagsasawa?  
Ano ba ang na sa kanya  
Na sa akin ay wala?**_

_**Sana ay 'yong mapansin  
Ang sasabihin  
Sayo ay may pagtingin.**_

Bagamat hindi pa tapos ang kanta, nagtitiliian pa rin ang mga fan girls..Parami na rin nang parami ang mga hinihimatay.

_**Kahit na saktan ka n'ya  
'Wag kang mag-alala  
Andito lang ako para sayo.**_

_**Hindi ko maintindihan  
Kung bakit siya ang 'yong nagustuhan  
Kahit ika'y sinasaktan.**_

At ayun, lalong nagblush ang dalagita…

_Wow, di ko akalain na para sa akin tong kanta na to..so ito pala ang matagal mo nang gustong sabihin sa akin.._

_**Ako nama'y nagtataka  
Bakit sayo ako'y naging tanga?  
Kahit sayo'y walang pag-asa**_

_**'Di mo ba nakikita?  
At 'di ka ba nagsasawa?  
Ano ba ang na sa kanya  
Na sa akin ay wala?**_

_**Sana ay 'yong mapansin  
Ang sasabihin  
Sayo ay may pagtingin.**_

**_Kahit na saktan ka n'ya  
'Wag kang mag-alala  
Andito lang ako para sayo_**.

_**Oh para sayo...  
Andito lang ako para sayo...  
Para sayo...  
Andito lang ako para sayo...**_

Sandamakmak na ang mga fangirls na hinimatay at marami nang mga postisong naglaglagan. Napanganga ang iba at ang iba'y nawala sa sarili. Syempre, kinikilig silang lahat sa kagwapuhan ni Sasuke kaya iyon ang nangyari.

Si Sakura naman, iyon, natulala. Alam niya kasi na para sa kanya ang kantang iyon.

"Alam, ko nandito ka. Para sa'yo ang awiting ito" muling sabi ni Sasuke. Tilian naman ang mga fangirls. Feeling nila kasi para sa kanila ang awiting iyon. Pero doon sila nagkamali.

Iyon, nagtugtugan ang iba pang mga banda. Mas lalong dumami ang mga fanclubs at ang mga nalalaglagan ng mga panty at brief. Marami na ring sinugod sa clinic dahil sa Kilig overdose.

At matpos tumugtog ng huling banda muling nagsalita ang emcee.

"Ehem, tulad ng sinabi ko, kumapit kayo dahil maraming hihimatayin at eto na, natapos ng tumugtog ng huling banda. I-aanounce ko na kung sino ang nanalo. At ang ating itatanghal na rock band of the year ay ang…"

**Dugdugdugdug….**

"..the honghangs!" sigaw ng emcee. Tilian naman ang mga fangirls ng banda at nagtatalon sa tuwa ang ibang bandmembers. Tuwang tuwa naman sina Sakura at Hinata.

Umakyat ng stage si Sasuke at kinuha ang trophy nila. Ngumiti siya sabay nagsalita.

"Salamat po sa lahat nang sumuporta at mas lalo na sa babaing pinagaalayan ko ng kantang ito. Dahil sa'yo kaya kami nandito"

At ayon, nagtiliang muli ang mga fangirls na nagaakalang para sa kanila ang awitin at mensaheng iyon. Pagbaba ni Sasuke ng stage, tumakbo si Sakura patungo sa backstage at tinawag ang attensyon ni Sasuke.

"hoy pwet ng manok!" tumingin si Sasuke sa kanyang likuran at nakita ang kanyang kaibigan.

"bakit lapad noo?"

"Ang daya mo! Bakit ngayon ka lang kasi nagtapat sa akin huh?"

"Eh, kasi, uhm, ngayon lang ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob."

"Woshoo, lakas ng loob, eh ang tapang tapang mo nga diyan" naglakad si Sakura papalapit sa bestfriend niya. Ganun din si Sasuke. Naglakad siya patungo sa babaeng pinakaiibig niya hanggang sa nagmeet silang dalawa.

"Hn"

"Hmpf, madaya ka pa rin. Bakit kasi ngayon ka lang nagtapat eh. Alam mo bang…"

Ngumiti na lang si Sasuke sa sobrang kadaldalan ng kaibigan niya.

"blablablabla"

"Sakura"

At ayon, hinlikan niya ang dalaga. Napatulala naman ang dalaga sa biglang ginawa ng binata. For the first time, nagkiss sila.

"Ayeeee…" tuksuhan naman ng mga kabarkada nila.

Napatingin naman ang dalawa sa kanilang likuran. Napataas naman ng kilay si Sakura sabay ngiti.

"Hoy, wag niyong sabihing kayo may pakana lahat ng ito?"

"Yap! Tama!" proud na sagot ni Naruto.

Napatingin naman si Sakura kay Sasuke with a curious look.

"Ikaw ha" sabay hinalikan siya ulit ni Sasuke.

"Siya nga pala…" biglang sabi ni Sakura in between kisses.

"hmmm?"

"Congrats…"

End

**A/N: ayos ba? Review!**


End file.
